Bruises
by Saya-Sama
Summary: a lyric fanfic to the song Bruises by sugarcult KanAre


_I turn off the lights  
So you can't see my eyes  
My fingers are crossed  
While I promise the world to you_

"Kanda... do you really mean that..?"

Allen asked, completely bewildered by what the older boy had just said.

"am I someone who say's unnecessary things Moyashi?"

Kanda said, already looking impatient again. it was so comical to Allen how someone who usually portrayed little to no emotion could change the expressions of his face so quickly.

"no, you don't. I..."

Kanda waited for a response from the silver-haired beauty in front of him.

_'what must I do to prove myself to him?'_

Thought Kanda. He had finally silenced his screaming heart and admitted that his actions towards Allen had never been because of hate, but of love. He was not a boy who was well disposed to expressing emotion, it was quite difficult for him. Even now, he felt as though he had only managed to scratch the surface of what he felt with his words.

_'oh well... I still have time, not much maybe, but I still have enough time to make him see. But... he's so naive it'll be hard...'_

Kanda knelt before Allen, and took up the younger exorcist's hand. bringing the red and disfigured hand that once repulsed him closer to his face, he placed a gentle kiss on the cross embedded in it.

_'sometime's Kanda can be so charming, it's hard to imagine him as the same person who walks around in that foul mood all the time.'_

Allen thought, as his face ignited with a blush redder than any rose could ever aspire to be. The raven-haired exorcist stood straight once more, never releasing the hand from his gentle grasp.

"Moyashi... you're innocence make's some things much more difficult than necessary."

Kanda said, voice smooth and soft. Allen cocked his head to the side, with an adorably cute, confused look on his face.

"you mean my anti-akuma weapon?"

Kanda shook his head slowly, chuckling lightly. why had Allen never seen this gentle side of Kanda Yuu before?

"that... is what I'm talking about, not you're weapon."

Allen still didn't get it, but that didn't matter now that Yuu was making a move again. Kanda moved closer to his angel, whose twilight eyes widened as he lowered his face to Allen's own. Allen's face grew scarlet, he felt as if he might pass out at any minute. Kanda brought his lips close to Allen's ear.

"Aishiteru, Moyashi."

Kanda whispered, making Allen's head spin in some strange ecstacy. He didn't need to know the other's native language to know what he had said.

_  
You chase all the things you can't have  
And I am a diamond closed tight in your hand  
_

Kanda looked down at the sleeping Tenshi he held close to him. He had decided to tell Allen about his curse, the flower that held his very life within it's slowly falling petals. yes, his life would not be long-lived. but that was ok, Kanda had his heart's desire. That very person was resting peacefully, truly looking like an angel as the moonlight hit his pale skin, his silver hair. how peaceful it was to be sitting on the roof outside the window, his beloved in his lap.

"Aishiteru..."

he murmured again, into the night air.

_  
I'm losing my edge  
You laughed instead  
_

Allen awoke, very content with everything, more so than usual. He lifted his head, and attempted to sit up, only to find that he could not. two strong arms were wrapped tightly around his waist.

_Kanda...'_

he smiled happily as he lay back down, to stay closer to the older boy's warmth.

Finally Yuu awoke, to the vision of his beloved Allen staring into is eyes. For a minute, Kanda feared getting lost in those orbs that seemed to be made of the twilight sky.

"morning Moyashi..."

Yuu whispered, kissing his angel's forehead.

"morning Kanda."

Allen said back, getting up finally as Kanda released him to get off the bed that he himself had brought them both to the night before. The quiet serenity was broken by the loud rumbling of the younger boy's stomach, parasite types have ferocious appetites that must be sated.

"Come, let's get you something to eat."

Kanda said, his cold voice and eyes back. Allen saw through the hardened exterior with ease now, as it had been peeled away by the wearer himself, for Allen's eyes only. Allen chuckled as he and Kanda walked down the hall as though nothing unusual had happened, but he couldn't help the knowing grin that spread across his face.

_  
I can tell that I'm falling in love with you  
Bruises prove it's real  
_

Kanda was very cold to Allen, as to be expected from the raven-haired exorcist. Lavi watched in amazement as the two at together at breakfast though, no one ever sat with Kanda, but more over, Kanda never sat with anyone either. To see him willingly sitting with them, more specifically Allen, was a shock.

"wow, Yuu-chan you must be in a good mood today, did something good happen last night?"

Lavi asked, looking at Allen and Kanda with a glaring happiness, he'd always wanted his two best friends to get together.

"nothing so great happened last night, now shut up."

Kanda snapped. this may have felt like a stab to the heart to some, but to Allen, it went almost unfelt. He knew the older boy didn't mean it, that his pride would simply not allow him to admit that he had opened up to someone, and to Allen, of all people. no, Allen was understanding and cared not that Yuu's words were said with an icy sharpness. Lavi, however, felt differently.

"YUU-CHAN! how horrid of you, Allen is right here you know, you're hurting his feelings, right, Allen-kun?"

Lavi asked, looping his arms around the smaller boy. Kanda couldn't help but glare at the emerald-eyed idiot that dared touch _his_ Allen. Lavi got the message and scampered back to the other side of the table, where he originally sat. Yes, Allen would take all of Kanda's hurtful words, he could handle the bruises to his heart, they proved his love was real.

**note for those of you who don't know...**

**Moyashi-bean sprout (Saya really hopes you knew that one already)**

**Aishiteru-I love you **

**tenshi-angel**


End file.
